1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying key information, which is set corresponding to keys in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art:
As various functions of a portable terminal are developed, users set shortcut keys for menus which are frequently used. Accordingly, users can easily approach menus using preset shortcut keys so as to quickly perform various functions of a portable terminal. However, conventionally, users must execute a shortcut key function by approaching a shortcut key setting menu in order to confirm information about preset shortcut keys or keys of a key input module.